New Beginnings and Crazy Endings
by n-dere
Summary: NEVERSEEN SPOILERS. "A flash of light. Sophie was gone. Because of him." Now he had to pay the consequences. Or the telling of what happened to Keefe when he helped Sophie escape. Nothing he wasn't ready for. Well, there was one thing. First chapter set directly after Sophie left Keefe at the end of NEVERSEEN. NEVERSEEN SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** _ **NEVERSEEN SPOILERS. A flash of light. Sophie was gone. Because of him. Now he had to pay the consequences. Or the telling of what happened to Keefe when he helped Sophie escape. Nothing he wasn't ready for. Well, there was one thing. First chapter set directly after Sophie left Keefe at the end of NEVERSEEN. NEVERSEEN SPOILERS. This is basically Keefe talking to himself too, but what can you do?**_

* * *

 **Hiii! I know I have my other story to deal with at the moment but this thought came to me (while I was in the shower, in case anyone was wondering, which no one was) and I just had to write it down. My school has the science fair going on (yes, I'm "smart" but I HATE the science fair) and that has been taking up most of my time so that is one of the reasons I haven't been on as frequently. But enough with the excuses! This story is in Keefe's POV (I guess?): it focuses mostly on him (because I am team Keefe? Yeah, probably) and has him being him.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and some of the ideas belong to Shannon Messenger. Also I'm a 12 year old girl. Yeah, no, I'm not Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

A flash of light.

Sophie was gone.

Because of him.

 _There will be consequences for failure,_ Fintan had said.

Keefe stared at where she just was, not yet wanting to look up at his future.

 _His future._

 _What future?_

Then he was thrown to the ground, his face slamming against the cold earth of the ogre territories. His teeth ground against each other and he could practically hear the cracking of his jaw. _Time to pay up._

Two thick hands pulled his wrists together behind his back. Keefe could feel a heavy weight on top of him, something straddling him to hold him down.

 _Oh yeah, that future._

Cold cuffs snapped around his wrists.

 _Why is it so freezing here? Do the ogres melt in extreme heat?_

Fintan paced before the Empath that had been wrestled to his knees before him, the Councilor's cache that he had managed to retrieve for him resting in his left hand. The Pyrokenetic examined it appreciatively, and then gave Keefe an impressed look.

"Finally, someone gives me what I want," he said with an exasperated sigh. "If only everyone else was like this."

Keefe remained silent.

 _Yes, I need a million me's. We can rule the world._

"Are the chains to tight for you?" Fintan asked.

Keefe gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

Fintan bent down. "Are the chains to tight for you," he repeated, "because I can have them removed if you like."

"Oh, in the name of…" Alvar muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fintan turned around slowly, an eyebrow raised.

Alvar scowled. "You can't be serious! He's just a child!"

"A child that has managed to get me one of the things none of you imbeciles have managed to!" Fintan gestured to all of the other Neverseen crowded around them. Some of them cowered, but most of them glared at Keefe.

"And maybe, it's time to make this whole thing official."

Alvar's eyes widened. "You can't! He'll betray us! And he let the Moonlark go!"

Fintan though for a moment. "And that is the one thing tickling my side." Fintan turned. "What do you think Brant: is he worthy?"

Brant gave a wicked smile from his perch on a jagged rock. "Absolutely." He stroked his chin in thought. "But..." In a flourish, Brant swooped down, a great ball of Everblaze igniting in his hands. "Do you see this, boy?"

Keefe nodded, his eyes locked on Brant's and his lips slightly curved upward.

 _Yay, heat._

Brant examined his face, his eyebrows furrowing when Keefe simply smirked.

"Mmm...I've seen grown men cower at the sight of my fire, yet...you don't seem afraid."

Keefe laughed, making all of the elves around him start. "I'm an Empath. We know how to hide our feeling's, though I doubt anyone here even has a heart other than one made of coal." _Good one, I've wanted to use that one for a while now._

Fintan laughed. "Well, at least he has a sense of humor."

Brant smiled. "Indeed."

"So?" Keefe questioned. "Am I worthy?"

Brant stepped back and Fintan stepped forward. He grabbed Keefe by the collar of his cape and pulled him forward roughly.

"Listen to me, you could easily become one of the youngest and best Neverseen agents I have ever seen, but if you _ever_ pull another one of those tricks—"

Keefe raised an eyebrow, as if to say _who me? Pull a trick? Ha._

Fintan gave a humorless laugh. "Don't. You know what I mean. If you ever let a chance to take the Moonlark slip away like that, I will personally be the one sticking the blade of my knife through your heart."

Keefe's blue eyes hardened to ice. _I see; I'll just play dead next time, save you the effort._

"With that said," Fintan let go of Keefe's cloak, though his face was still in a scowl, "would you like to join the Neverseen, Keefe Sencen, even with your life on the line?"

Keefe stared at the leader of the rebel group rebelling against the other rebel group that was rebelling against the Council and all Elvin laws. Part of his mind was fighting, saying that he should run while he still could, there was a leap crystal in his back pocket…and the other side was saying it was okay, it was for her—for _them_ —and it was winning.

"So be it."

Fintan smiled. "I admire your courage." He stood as the other elves removed the chains from Keefe's wrists. His eyes latched on something.

In a swift movement, Fintan reached out, snatching the pin from Keefe's cape: his Sencen crest.

Keefe gapped as his cloak slid to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Well, like every one of them, I need to...brand you. Show your mine, part of the Neverseen, and you obey MY orders and you _never betray me_ or death." Fintan's hand heated, and the crest glowed a dull red as it burned.

He leaned closer. "Hold him."

Agents walked up and grabbed Keefe's arms, holding him in place but knowing he would thrash anyway.

"Try not to move," Fintan whispered in Keefe's ear. "It'll hurt less."

Then he lunged, pressing the burning hot metal to Keefe's collar bone. Keefe cried out, burning tears appearing in his eyes and clouding his vision.

After what seemed like infinity, Fintan pulled away, laughing as Keefe slumped and fell to the ground like a rag doll, clamping his hand over the burn. Fintan threw the steaming crest at the ground, where it cooled almost instantly.

"Keefe, betrayer of the Black Swan, is now of the Neverseen. You will be our guide," Fintan grinned, "our _Lodestar_. You will lead us to victory, and you," Fintan grabbed Keefe's chin, jerking his face up to look him in the eye, "you will kill the Moonlark. It's time to own up to what you were made for."

Fintan stood, and then called out: "Aeolus!"

The crowd of Neverseen all seemed to take a step back as one when a blurry figure suddenly came to stand next to the Pyrokenetic. It seemed to be wearing a black mask, the hood attached to his jerkin type thing up, and his eyes glowed with an electrifying blue.

"This is your partner, try not to kill him," Fintan said, though Keefe wasn't really sure to which one of them he was talking to as he walked away like he didn't have a care in the world.

Blackness started to take over Keefe's vision, and as his eyes finally closed, all he saw was the blurry figure that was to be his partner staring down at him, and fire.

* * *

 **Yes, I am in love with the Flash. That might be an explanation for Aeolus, but right now, I really have no idea. I will probably be creating more of my own original characters, because we have not yet ventured into the world of the Neverseen with Shannon Messenger, so I'll have to do it for us. Comment, favorite, follow, do whatever you can do to tell me how you felt about this whole thing.**

 **(P.S. I will be updating Through the Spyball soon, and yes it will be…unexpected. Aeolus will be there. There will be Keefe-stalking. And you will probably end up hating me.)**

 **Forever Flash (but at the moment I'm seriously hating on the show) (no offense Flash, I LOVE YOU.)**

 **~Sassy di Angelo :)**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT. (This isn't a chapter but this is something that could change everything…)**

I'm looking for a beta-reader!

Yay!

I know some of you are a little disappointed this isn't a chapter but I seriously need a beta. I have a lot of trouble with finding mistakes (everything looks perfect to me (not really (like when I look in the mirror (*not perfect* :,()))) and I need someone's help with that. So if anyone if anyone would like to become a beta or would like to be my beta, that job is needed.

P.S. if no one wants to be my beta (which is totally understandable: I won't be hurt) I'll be posting the next chapter of Through the Spyball in the next few days, but it'll be way to slow and long.

Thanks for reading guys and I love you all (in a non-creepy-stalker type way)!

 **Forever Happy**

 **~Sassy di Angelo :)**

 **This is posted on both of my Keeper of the Lost Cities stories and a Beta is needed for both so if you'd like to contribute to either story, comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

His eyes opened.

 _That was all a dream, that was all a—_

The loud screeching of metal against metal cut through the silence Keefe had woken up to.

 _That wasn't a dream._

Keefe groaned. The pain in his neck that had made him pass out before a bunch of Neverseen that surely wanted to kill him had decreased to just a dull throbbing.

He stretched, surprised to find the soft familiarity of bed sheets underneath him. He twisted his head around and—

Keefe cried out in pain. His neck seemed to have been set on fire, and that was the part that finally settled in his mind that this _was not a dream_.

A series of footsteps sounded and something soft and feathery was pressed against Keefe's wound, a soothing coolness seeping into his skin.

Keefe opened his eyes again. Standing above him was a boy with black hair, bright blue eyes, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Aeolus?" Keefe rasped.

"Keefe Sencen." His accent was strong.

Confusion took over. "Where's your mask?"

Aeolus walked over to the other side of the room they were in, completely ignoring Keefe's question, and picked up 2 long knives and started sliding them against each other.

Aeolus's side of the room looked a lot different than the side Keefe was on. They both had a bed, but that was where the similarities stopped. Keefe's side had all black walls and a boarded up floor-to-ceiling window, whereas Aeolus's walls were a dull gray and covered in scratches, the painting chipped and pealing in a bunch of places. All of his furniture was pushed up against the far wall next to his bed.

Keefe sat up, leaning on his elbows for support. "You didn't finish decorating."

Aeolus glanced up. "The room fits itself to your personality. It changes by itself."

Keefe looked around again. The grayness of Aeolus's side stopped halfway through the room, cutting straight through the door to Keefe's right. The walls around him were slowly starting to become brighter, and the ceiling had changed to show a sky full of stars, which Keefe guessed was the way it looked now.

"That's pretty cool," he commented. Something brushed against his chin as he craned his head to look at the room. Keefe looked down to his chest. He could see the edges of…petals? He grabbed one, pulling it away from his burn. He recognized the pinkness and purple of the petal like the back of his hand.

"Panakes," he whispered. Aeolus looked up.

"Where did you get these petals?" Keefe asked.

"The forest," Aeolus responded calmly.

"What forest?"

"The forest of the healing trees, there's one just a few ways from here."

Keefe just stared at him. _A forest?_

Aeolus noticed his confusion. "It's by the Council. They visit every so often."

Keefe looked down at the flower in his hands then back at Aeolus. "You need to take me there."

Aeolus looked shocked. "It's too far away for you to walk, and besides, the Council will spot you if you're not fast enough."

"Then how did you get there?"

Aeolus looked down at the two blades in his hands. "I don't like to talk about it to Greenies."

"What's your ability?" Keefe asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Aeolus shook his head. "You probably won't know it anyway—"

"Tell me."

After 51 seconds of silence, Aeolus walked over to Keefe and sat next to him on his bed. He set his knives down on the floor.

"I'm a Godspeed." Aeolus looked away from Keefe's shocked face.

"That's a rare ability." Keefe said.

"I know." It came out harsher than Aeolus wanted it to. "People are afraid of me. They always run away…but it's not like they can get far." He paused. "I am feared here. I think it was better when I was alone, running."

Keefe placed a hand on Aeolus's clenched fist. Sadness and regret washed over him, so much it made him want to curl up into a ball and cry.

"I think having that type of speed would be pretty cool."

Aeolus laughed grimly, pulling his hand away. "Well, you'd be the only one. And…it's not just about speed. This ability affects my health too. I have to eat a lot because of a fast metabolism, I don't get fat—"

"That's not bad, dude," Keefe interrupted, his face suppressing a smile.

"I didn't say they were _all_ bad," Aeolus said with an eye roll. "But…our doctor says I'm going to age twice as fast."

"What?" Keefe asked. "How?"

"When I reach my prime…I won't stop ageing ( **A/N: that's spelled right?** ) I'll just keep on going, until I look like a wrinkly old guy. Then…I'll be dust. Dead."

"Wow…" Keefe looked away from Aeolus. He imagined what it would be like to be one of the only elves to ever die of old age. _That can't be true…no._ "How do they know?"

Aeolus shrugged. "They don't. It's just a guess. But it's already happening: I'm 15 and I look like a bloke a year older than me."

Keefe cocked his head to the side, inspecting Aeolus's face. "Actually now that you mention it, it might be two years older."

Aeolus growled deep in his throat, a deep scowl on his face, and stood up, stalking away from the Empath. "Why did I have to tell you anything?"

Keefe kicked up his feet and rested his back against the headboard on the bed, his hands behind his head and a smug grin on his face. "Actually, I think the question is _how."_

Aeolus clenched his jaw. "You're a Mesmer, aren't you?"

Keefe's smile disappeared. "What? No!" Aeolus rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"Look, I'm not a Mesmer," Keefe was standing now. "I'm an Empath…I thought you knew. I thought you trusted me…well, at least a little bit."

"Trust isn't something that just happens overnight, _Empath,_ you earn trust and right now _no one_ trusts you."

Keefe blinked. _This is a lot harder than I thought._

 _Humor doesn't fix everything, especially here._

"Empathy can't be your only ability," Aeolus spoke up after an awkward pause.

"No," Keefe said. "I have photographic memory and can mimic."

Aeolus sighed. "Of course." He murmured.

Keefe's eyebrows furrowed as Aeolus took one of his knives and placed it in a sheath over his shoulder, then slipped on the mask he was wearing when Keefe first saw him.

"I have to go," he said, his back still turned.

"Where?"

No answer.

"For how long?"

He was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so late with this update. I know I said I would update Through the Spyball in "a few days" but I've been SICK BECAUSE GODS DECIDED TO CURSE ME. I have also been lazy. Enjoy.**

People rarely talked to Keefe his first few days.

Aeolus was the only person who actually had physical contact with the Empath, and that was only because Keefe had cut himself with one of Aeolus's knifes and Aeolus had to patch him up.

Keefe never left the bedroom he shared with the Godspeed, and, so far, the only thing that had changed was that the boards on the window had disappeared and now he had a…pleasant (read _un-_ pleasant) view of ogre land.

 _How nice._

He was taking one of the biggest risks of his life.

His hand rested on the bronze doorknob that lead to…

 _Outside._

 _You're going to die alone, you realize that?_

Keefe scowled as his thoughts fought with each other.

 _Aeolus told you to stay in here._

 _Yeah, well, Aeolus doesn't really care for you, so…_

In his other hand was the Neverseen patch he had woken up with strapped on his arm. When he had first seen it, he had screamed, ripped off, and thrown it across the room. Eventually, after he had stopped crying like a whimp, he had walked over and retrieved it.

Keefe had looked at it for a really long time; so long he doubted he couldn't draw something that looked exactly like it. He had thought about taking it apart, just in case there was some kind of tracker inside its thick fabric, though if Aeolus had gone to that secret Panakes forest without anyone catching him with the patch on…well, it really wasn't worth it.

He swallowed.

 _Now or never._

 _Yeah, no, I prefer never._

 _Now._

He pulled the cuff with the white eye up the length of his right arm, so it clasped around his bicep, and pushed up the sleeves of his white flannel shirt. He hadn't changed since…

 _You haven't changed._

 _Or combed your hair._

 _Or taken a bath._

 _Or—_

 _I'm fine._

With that, Keefe turned the knob and opened the door a crack. From what he could see, the walls of the hallway were a light maroon color, with dark strips running down them. The carpet was dark and dirty, having lost its plushy-ness a long time ago. There was a door across from his, and more up and down the corridor, but no people appeared from any of them.

Keefe closed the door. Aeolus was gone, so if something happened to Keefe while he was out, there would be no one who would be there to know what and where.

 _A risk I'm willing to take._

Keefe opened the door again, and this time he stepped out into the hallway. There was a floor-to-ceiling window on one end of the hall, and it showed a full view of the moon as it rose over the spires of the ogre arches and bridges that hovered over rivers.

His boots made a soft thudding sound as he walked down the hallway, away from the safety of his room and the window.

After walking down two sets of winding staircases, he had managed to reach the entrance hall to this gigantic prison building Keefe was being kept in. The doors before him looked like they were daring him to come closer, to open them and leave this place while he still could…

But that really wasn't an option anymore.

Keefe stared at the doors for a long time; so long he had started to count the ridges in the wood after he had finished with all of the pure white eyes… _98…99…100…101…_

"Keefe Sencen?"

Keefe started, and turned away from the doors to spot the tall, broad shouldered, dark skinned man behind him.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" _Your ego is too big for your head right now dude._

"My name is John."

Keefe stared. This was the first direct communication he had had since Fintan had branded him, and this man seemed to trust people blindly with names.

"My name is Keefe Sencen," he murmured.

John nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Keefe cleared his throat. "Nothing."

John laughed. "It's curiosity that kills the cat, you know."

"I…I don't understand."

No…you wouldn't. That was a human saying."

Keefe swallowed. This man was really starting to creep him out.

"I have been looking for you for a while now," John said, taking a few steps forward.

"Why?" Keefe took a few steps back, until his back was against the door. "Does Fintan need something?"

John gave a deep chuckle and smiled softly. "Yes and no." He snaps his fingers, and a black duffel bag appears in his hands. He holds it out.

"Here. Change into these clothes and come back down here when you're done."

"And what if I don't?"

John shrugs. "Nothing. You can go back to your room. No one really cares."

Slowly, Keefe nodded, then reached out and took the bag. It had enough weight to believe that it actually did have clothes, not some creature that would attack when it saw light.

"Okay."

 **And now I have to explain Aeolus. I have forgotten how his name is spelled multiple times, BTW. Aeolus is the Greek god of the winds (courtesy to Rick Riordan for that knowledge). I think it was twinkletoestbh that recognized the name (kudos) so thanks for reminding me.**

 **The Glitter Ninja also asked about Aeolus's life-problem-thingy. I like to think about it like this: Aeolus has a disease (kinda) that came with this talent he has. I know elves supposedly live forever, but I also know that they have a heart, like humans. In the Flash universe, from DC comics, the Flash can speed up his heartbeat so much that it looks like a flat line, like when you die. I am alternating that. I have made it that as a "Godspeed" as you grow older, you become faster, and your heart will beat so fast your body can't take that type of speed and that is when…life ends. You might not necessarily age on the outside, but you do on the inside.**

 **Scientific crap was put into that theory, and an excessive amount of obsession over the Flash, so if it doesn't make any sense…sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing if you did!**


End file.
